Ginger and Blondie
by fanfictionismymedicine
Summary: Dominique Weasley and Lysander Scamander are best friends who are oblivious to each other's feelings but Dominique is already with Teddy Lupin.


Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me - although that obvious! I adore writing about Dominique Weasley and I hope you like this! Sorry for any form of error!

Without further ado, here it is! (Review after maybe?)

~.:::.~

Dominique's heart broke at the sight. Her beloved boyfriend and her adored sister; kissing. Teddy was holding Victoire so close, closer than he ever held her. The way their lips moved in perfect sync, it was like they were meant for each other. The way that her perfect fingers, perfectly twirled his bright turquoise coloured hair around them in such a manner that looked, oh so graceful.

Dominique ran, she ran far away from the kissing couple. Away from the betrayal. Away from the fact, she was just a replacement Victoire. She ran as far as she could before something stopped her; she had managed to run into someone and that certain someone had managed to stop just in time for them not to collide, and surprisingly so did Dominique. They stood face to face and before the person knew it, Dominique Weasley was sobbing like mad. She had let all her feelings catch up and the result was of her sobbing into her hands as everyone in the train station looked confounded at the girl who started sobbing in the middle of the platform.

There was a desperate voice in Dominique's head, trying to convince her that Teddy wouldn't do that and that Teddy loved her. Trying to convince herself that Victoire wouldn't stoop so low and that Teddy loved her. And maybe she could have started to believe it. Maybe, just maybe, she could start to pretend what she had with Teddy wasn't just him settling for her. The worst thought of them all was that she could believe that maybe Teddy chose her but of course, who would be crazy enough to chose her over her perfect sister.

It was then when she realised someone was calling her name but not 'Dom'' like the majority of students called her. Not 'Dommy'' like the minority of the students she considers as close friends called her. Not 'Miss Weasley' like all the professors would address her as when she was daydreaming and picked on to answer the question she never heard. Not 'Minnie' or 'Domino' the names of which her large family would call her affectionately. Not even 'Dominique Ginevra Weasley' the name her mother or father shouted at her when she broke something in the house or got into another fight with her cousin, Roxanne.

"Oi Ginger, you're going to miss the train." She heard the all too familiar voice of Lysander Rolf Scamander jokingly mock her in an attempt to pull her broken state of mind. Dominique looked at her childhood best friend and managed a smile through all the tears that were running down her face. But not even Lysander could make the pain go away.

"Like I care, Blondie." Dominique manage to get out of herself before Lysander looked at her before saying, "Come here you silly girl." He said, pulling his best friend into a hug. He was glad that she hugged back, he wondered what got her into this state. She was sobbing into his chest, Dominique never sobbed. She was little miss tough girl. "Let's get you on the train." He said before he lead his crying best friend onto the train where they bumped into James Potter II who was looking for Dominique.

"Domino! Crap, you're crying. I told you not to go to Teddy!" James exclaimed making Dominique sob even more. James looked at Lysander and Lysander gave him a look before he tried to comfort his best friend. "To think they were arguing because he thought Dominique would cheat on him with you." James commented, making Lysander surprised. "Don't look so surprised Sander. You two are as close as you can be." James said before Dominique finally spoke up through her sad tears. "Yet ironically he's the one that cheated." She remarked before pulling herself away from the support of Lysander and into the support of her best cousin/partner-in-crime, she had to admit James' hugs were the best.

The tension in the room turned from low to very, very when Victoire (the traitor) made an appearance in the carriage asking Dominique, "Why the long face?" She asked in a voice that made Dominique want to attack her and just rip out all of that pretty blonde hair. Instead, Dominique had answered with, "Because, I'm having a bad day." She told her sister, pretending as if she was completely oblivious. The tension took a turn for the worse when the always optimistic blue-headed honorary Wotter walked in as happy as ever. He moved to kiss Dominique who turned her face so he kissed her cheek instead of her lips like her intended. She could believe they had the balls to lie to her like this; it managed to make the whole situation even more depressing than it had to be. She said the flash of jealousy across Victoire's face as Teddy sat next to his girlfriend and brought her close to him as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Dominique wanted to slap the smile off of his face. "Surely you guys can't keep dating, I mean Teddy's the new ancient runes professor now. Isn't there some rule against it?"

"Easy, we just won't do anything publicly. Like, I don't know," Dominique said in a sickly sweet voice as she looked at the pair of lying arseholes, "snog in the middle of the platform." She said in a cold voice before getting up. "I mean, way too many people would see that would they?" She said, the look that Victoire and Teddy had on their faces were a mixture of shock and pure horror but really, what were they expecting?

"Dom love, I-" Teddy was cut off with a hard punch to his face. His hair went a deep red and Dominique's hand was already feeling bruised and a pain seared through her hand as Teddy clutched his what seemed to be broken nose.

"Dominique!" Victoire shrieked, going to Teddy's aid. Dominique looked at the two. Victoire was looking at her with disgust while Teddy, well he looked apologetic as such, he also looked really angry but not at Dominique; he was angry at himself. "Oh just kiss it better. You're good at that." Dominique said leaving her sister and (ex)boyfriend behind as her best friend and best cousin followed her out.

"Nice left hook." James commented before frowning seeing Dominique's sad face. "Domino?" James asked and Dominique sighed deeply. Lysander looked at the feisty redhead beside him. He wasn't sure who's betrayal she was most hurt by. Victoire was her older sister, they had never got along but that was her blood and every Weasley stuck by their own and Victoire had thrown that back at her face and spat her trust back at her. Teddy, he was her first everything. They had known each other from birth and they had got past the whole, "he's way too old for you" lectures. Dominique had lost two of the most important people in her life and it hurt her deeply.

Lysander looked as Dominique just weakly smiled before putting her arms around before his and James's shoulder's as they walked. Lysander would her heal, along with James they would laugh and smile and get Dominique fixed again. Lysander smile before he complained, along with James, at the fact that Dominique was so small and they had to crouch down because of her abnormal shortness.

Dominique laughed as they sat in a new compartment with the itty bitty new comers, Alby and Rose, as she affectionately called them. Dominique was good at hiding hurt. She always was but Lysander saw right through it.

Lysander was better at hiding hurt than Dominique. To this day she still didn't realise. Every day she laughed and smiled and kissed Teddy was like torture to his heart. When Dominique talked so affectionately about him to her was a dagger in his heart. Lysander loves Dominique but he knows he isn't enough.

Dominique looks at Lysander with a meek smiled. Dominique loved Teddy, Dominique loves Lysander but she knows she isn't good enough.

James looks at his two best friends that he holds dearly and he knows. They're all each other wants and more but he know their love isn't enough to convince them other it would be Sander and Dom not Teddy and Dom.

"Whatever James has said to you, ignore. He was considered to be a Hufflepuff." Dominique told her two younger cousins. "Not that they're bad." Lysander (the Hufflepuff) added on and Dominique smiled affectionately. "No, they're not bad at all."


End file.
